Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of radio wave applications including, for example, Doppler RADAR application.
Description of the Related Art
Occupancy detection sensors are generally installed to determine if there is a presence of one or more living entities, such as persons, in an area of coverage. The occupancy detection sensors can use one or more infrared sensors or ultrasonic sensors to detect motion. Furthermore, for the past twenty five years, efforts have been made to develop techniques to assess respiratory motion and muscle function. It is anticipated that through these efforts further enhancement in respiratory rehabilitation, diagnosis, and medicine will be made. Some of the recent efforts include the utilization of a webcam based approach in the hopes of developing a low cost system for monitoring respiration.